


A Spark Is All It Takes

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of 2018 and Dan and Phil are visiting a very pregnant Louise. Their interactions with Darcy cause a chain reaction that lead to a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_an_amazingdan_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_amazingdan_fan/gifts).



> I dedicate this story to my dear friend im_an_amazingdan_fan. Who of late has been having a real tough time, but has also been there to listen to me when I've been having minor freak-outs and crisis of confidence in my writing. *Warm huggles*
> 
> I would also like to thank Blueberryphancakes for beta-ring this story for me. You my lovely, are a life saver :)

Dan and Phil were visiting a very pregnant Louise. She’d been bemoaning the fact that she hadn’t seen them in forever (even though it had only been a couple of months) but given how hormonal she was, they felt they’d indulge her. She was two weeks away from her due date, was the size of a house, and was very uncomfortable now.

“Hey guys,” said a rather tearful Louise as she opened the door to them.

The guys looked at each other worriedly. Neither of them was very good at dealing with a crying woman.

“Hey, Lou, are you okay?” Dan asked warily.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Dan. Just feeling a bit off,” Louise replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "How are you both?” she asked as brightly as she could before pulling them both in for a very awkward hug.

“We’re good, thanks,” supplied Dan.

“Come on in.”

Louise led them towards her cosy living room, albeit slowly. When they entered, Darcy shot off the sofa towards them.

“Dan! Phil!” she squealed excitedly, making a beeline straight for them.

Phil crouched down and threw his arms out to her. She ran right into them and flung her small arms around his neck. Phil straightened up, taking Darcy with him. He turned her so she was sitting on his hip and gave her a quick kiss on her small nose. 

“Hello, munchkin, how’s my favourite girl?”

“I’m alright, Phil. How are you? Do you want to play a game with me?”

“I’m alright too. I’d love to play a game,” said Phil, smiling.

Dan watched Phil interacting with the child. His heart turned over at the sight of them together, his breath hitching in his chest. One day, Phil was going to be a wonderful, loving father. A small part of Dan ached; he’d give anything to be the one to raise a child with Phil, but he couldn’t tell him that. His best friend had made it clear a couple of years ago that he didn’t feel that way about him anymore - that he was content just being best friends and flat-mates. As much as it had hurt at the time, he’d taken the blow as stoically as he could.

Once Dan and Louise were comfortably ensconced in the living room, chatter between them was in full flow. Phil, on the other hand, was sat out on the sunny deck with Darcy, having a teddy bear tea party. The chatter died off at times, leaving both Dan and Louise to listen to Phil - bless the guy, he was doing all kinds of funny voices, making Darcy giggle.

“He is so good with kids, isn’t he?” said Louise suddenly.

“He is, Lou,” said Dan, sighing softly.

“How are things between you two these days?” asked Louise quietly.

“Same as always,” replied Dan with a shrug.

Louise grimaced slightly. She’d seen the fallout after Phil had told Dan that he’d wanted nothing more than friendship. She remembered just how cut up he’d been, and she’d hated seeing the deadened look in his eyes in the months that followed.

Suddenly, Louise, gave a cry of alarm, making Dan start.

“Louise?”

“Dan, my waters have gone!” cried Louise.

“Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Are you sure?” asked Dan in a panicked voice.

“Of course I’m bloody sure... ARGH!”

“What do I do? Oh bloody hell! Phil! Phil?”

“What’s up, Dan?” asked Phil as he appeared in the doorway.

“Lou’s waters have just gone! What do we do?”

“Erm, why should I know? Lou, what do you want us to do?” replied Phil. Inwardly he was panicking, outwardly, he tried to sound as calm and rational as he could.

“Call my midwife,” panted Louise.

“Number?”

“Argh... there,” indicated Louise.

On the coffee table were her maternity notes. Phil quickly grabbed them and sped out into the hall to make the call. He returned moments later.

“Okay, Lou, she’s on her way. She’s asked if we can move you to your bedroom as she’ll... erm... need to... erm... examine you,” said Phil, ending on a blush.

At that moment, Darcy came skipping into the living room looking for Phil.

“Phil, can you come back out and play with me, please?”

“In a minute, munchkin, okay?”

“Okay,” said the child happily, and skipped off.

Louise let out a groan she’d been holding in, so not to scare the girl.

“Right, let’s get you moved,” said Phil.

Both the guys gently pulled Louise to her feet, wrapped an arm apiece around their necks, and headed slowly for the stairs. Once she’d managed to strip her wet bottoms off in the bathroom (she insisted) and wrapped a towel around herself, holding their hands, they got her as comfortable as she could be under the circumstances.

“Do you need anything? Some paracetamol maybe?” asked Phil.

“Ben, I need Ben,” gasped Louise as another contraction tore through her.

“Right, I’m on it. What about your dad? Who’s having Darcy?” 

“Ow... yes, Dad, please. Can you two watch Darcy until Ben can arrange something?”

“Sure we can.”

With that, Phil left the room, Dan following in his wake.

“Do me a favour? Go and check on Darcy for me?” asked Phil distractedly.

“Sure,” said Dan quietly.

Dan slipped away quietly. He knew Phil was a little annoyed at him for panicking so much. Sighing, he found Darcy bouncing around on her trampoline.

“Dan, come jump with me?” shouted Darcy excitedly.

“I’m a bit big really, I’ll probably break it.”

“Please?” pouted Darcy.

How could Dan resist that little face? With an exaggerated sigh, he pulled his black high-top’s off, crawled on, and sat cross-legged, content to bounce up and down as Darcy jumped around.

That was how Phil found them twenty minutes later. He stopped on the deck and listened to Dan’s high, clear laughter, punctuated by little squeals of pretend fear, and Darcy’s high pitched giggles as he pretended to bounce around in terror. Phil smiled to himself, and his heart fluttered in his chest. Why exactly, he wasn’t so sure; he had been the one to tell Dan that he was happier to just be friends. It was at that moment that he considered the possibility that he’d been wrong.

He watched as Darcy tumbled over Dan, all laughter ceasing. He saw his best friend pull the child onto his lap and give her a big cuddle. He couldn’t hear the words that were being said - but he knew it would be soft-spoken words of comfort. Like he’d done on the occasions when Phil had been having an off day. Phil shivered slightly as a memory awoke within him of the last time they’d embraced like that. The day that would forever be burned into his memory - the day Phil had told Dan he wanted nothing more than friendship.

******

*Summer 2016*

_They’d not long been home from tour. They’d been back in their flat all of a week when it hit Phil that they’d done it. They’d actually finished the tour. They’d met thousands of incredible fans, seen some beautiful sights, performed in the very same theatre where the Oscars were held. He struggled to get his head around everything that had happened in the last eleven weeks or so. In truth, he actually didn’t want it to end. He’d loved every single second of it and could have quite happily carried on. Oh, he knew that they had Australia to look forward to in several weeks' time - but to stop at this point seemed like a surreal idea. It was far too quiet now._

_Phil slumped back against his pillows and tried to process everything that had happened. Ten minutes later, Dan wandered in._

_“Phil? What’s the matter? Why are you crying?” asked Dan worriedly._

_Quickly, he sat down in front of Phil, pulled him close and held him against his chest, murmuring words of comfort._

_Minutes later, Phil pulled away. Dan reached up to wipe away the tears still staining his best friend's face._

_“Dan, don’t, please,” said Phil quietly._

_“What do you mean?” asked Dan in confusion._

_“That. You know we can never be more than best friends, right?” said Phil quietly._

_Dan froze. His heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million little pieces. Had his facade finally slipped? Had Phil seen and understood the message that had been written across his face? He must have._

_“I don’t -” But Phil cut him off._

_“Yes you do, Dan. You did it again at Vidcon just last week! Trying to answer every single question for me like I don’t have a brain of my own, or trying to elaborate more on every answer I gave. It’s not on, Dan - I hate it when you do that! Have you seen the stuff that is going around on Tumblr again now? I can’t do it anymore, all this ‘Phan is real’ crap, it’s starting to get to me. I haven’t felt that way about you since twenty-twelve. Sure, I love you. You’re my best friend and always will be," said Phil trailing off._

_“I’m sorry, Phil, I’ll just go...” said Dan, as he quickly slid from Phil’s bed and sped out of the room._

_Phil sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. He knew he’d hurt Dan - and God knows, he was hurting too - but he just couldn’t do it anymore._

_Since that day, things had been slightly strained. Dan bounced between being shy and curt with Phil, but it was nothing more than he expected, if he was honest. They quickly settled back into a routine, only now, they chose their words carefully whilst on camera, and Dan learned to curb his staring. This was the day that was never spoken of again._

******  
A banging on the front door bought Phil out of his reverie and caused him to jump. He sped back into the house to answer the summons. He found a round-faced, pink-cheeked, portly woman on the doorstep.

“Hi, I’m Fiona, Louise’s midwife,” she said, smiling at Phil.

“Oh, hey, come in, she’s upstairs,” said Phil quickly.

“Thank you. Phil, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

The midwife instantly took to the stairs as she heard a loud exclamation come from above her.

Phil wondered aimlessly back into the living room and flopped down in an armchair. He suddenly felt very tired, both emotionally and mentally. He couldn’t explain why seeing Dan acting like a caring father had gotten to him so much.

******  
An hour later, an ambulance had to be called. Phil had rung Ben again to update him. He was stuck on a delayed train and would meet Louise at the hospital. Phil didn’t have the heart to ask Ben what they were to do about Darcy; he was distracted enough. So Phil decided that they would just stay and look after her.

Darcy had gotten very upset when she found out her mummy was going to the hospital, but both Phil and Dan had quickly gone into action to reassure her that everything was fine, and it wouldn’t be long now before she was a big sister.

Two hours after Louise had been bluelighted to the hospital, Darcy’s granddad turned up on the doorstep.

“Hello, Mr Pentland,” said Dan after opening the door to the older man.

“Dan Howell, right?”

“Yes, sir, that’s me,” said Dan nervously.

“Oh good, I’m glad I didn’t get you mixed up,” said Mr Pentland good-naturedly. “How’s Darcy been?”

“Very good. My friend Phil is playing snakes and ladders with her at the moment,” offered Dan.

“That’s good of him.”

Dan just nodded in agreement. He didn’t think he could answer right now, not without giving himself away. He followed the older man into the living room. There they found Darcy bouncing up and down in her seat, whooping, as she’d just got her counter home and won the game.

“Well done, munchkin,” said Phil, grinning.

Mr Pentland cleared his throat and smiled.

“Granddad!”

Darcy bounded off her chair and ran to him.

“Hello, Granddad, I’ve just beaten Phil at snakes and ladders,” said the little girl brightly.

“So I saw, poppet. Aren’t you a clever little sausage?”

“I am,” said Darcy, smiling without modesty.

All three men smiled indulgently at the child.

Phil caught Dan trying to suppress a yawn, out of the corner of his eye.

“If it’s okay with you, Mr Pentland, it’s probably time we were going. Unless you need us to stay, of course,” said Phil quickly.

“That’s fine, guys, thank you for being here today, and most importantly, thank you for looking after Darcy.”

“It was honestly no trouble, Mr Pentland. It was our pleasure. She’s a doll,” said Dan with a smile.

“Likewise,” said Phil. “Right, munchkin, we’re going home now. Can I get a hug please?”

Darcy ran to Phil and gave him a big hug. “Thank you for playing with me today, Phil. You’re the best.”

Phil gulped back tears. Dan did too.

“Do I get a hug, Darcy?” asked Dan.

She let go of Phil, ran into Dan’s outstretched arms, and gave him a big cuddle too.

******  
Both Dan and Phil were really quiet on the journey home, each with his own thoughts on the day they’d just experienced.

It wasn’t until they got home that one of them finally spoke, that someone being Phil. He silently followed Dan into his bedroom where he was putting his shoes away in the bottom of the wardrobe. 

“Dan, maybe I was wrong,” he said quietly, hesitantly.

“Wrong about what?” asked Dan in confusion.

“About us,” whispered Phil, biting his lip.

“Phil?” asked Dan, hope bursting in his chest.

“Dan, hold me... I... I need you to just hold me, no questions asked.”

So Dan stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and wound his arms around Phil’s waist. Instinctively, his left hand travelled up Phil’s spine to his head, and he held him close, just like he’d done so many times in the early years. Phil nuzzled his face into the crook of Dan’s neck and sighed contently.

How long they were stood like that, neither of them knew. Right now, both of them were just happy to have the other in their arms again. It had been a long two years. 

“I’ve missed you, Phil,” said Dan throatily.

“I’ve missed you too, Dan,” said Phil huskily. “Why I ever said what I did, I don’t know. There's been so many times that I’ve just wanted to snuggle up to you, but I couldn’t do it... I couldn’t do it.”

“Phil, lion, shh, it’s okay. It’s done, it’s in the past, let’s just move on. Let’s just leave it in the past, yeah?”

Dan drew back a little so he could look properly into the blue eyes with flecks of green and gold he loved so much. His hands moved from Phil’s waist and head so he could cup the face he’d loved for such a long time. So that his thumbs could wipe away the tears that still trickled down those high cheekbones. For the first time in two years, he truly allowed himself to study the face he knew so well. Little had changed. He was the same old Phil, just a couple of years older.

“I never stopped loving you, you know,” whispered Dan.

“Truth be told, neither did I. I think at the time-” but this time Dan cut him off by placing his warm lips against Phil’s.

Slowly and tentatively, they kissed just like the first time they tried. Butterflies erupted in both stomachs as arms wound themselves tightly around each other, and the kiss became deeper and more intense. Eventually, Phil was the one to pull away first - the desperate lack of oxygen was making him feel extremely giddy.

But the moment wasn’t to last, as Dan’s phone began to ring loudly in his pocket.

“I can ignore it,” said Dan, desperate to hold onto this moment in case Phil changed his mind.

“Answer it. It could be important,” smiled Phil as All Star continued to blare from his pocket.

Dan sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Huh, it’s Ben,” said Dan as he answered.

******  
Louise had delivered by c-section: a baby boy, all seven pounds two ounces of one. Ben had assured them that Louise and baby were doing great. They had decided to name him Jacob Michael James.

A couple of days later, after some necessary gift shopping, the guys went to visit Louise and the new baby in the hospital. They walked down the corridors of the maternity ward hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Once they found the correct ward and stepped inside, Louise looked over at them and their clasped hands. She smiled at them. Darcy, having spotted them, bolted down the ward.

“Dan! Phil!”

This time, Dan stooped down and opened his arms to the little girl with blonde, curly hair and a pretty smile. She ran at him and threw her small arms around his neck. He stood, taking Darcy with him. He smiled brightly at the girl and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. If it hadn’t been for this gorgeous little cherub, Dan realised, then things would be exactly as they’d been before her mother had gone into labour. He was grateful to have this angel in his life. She’d never know just how much he owed her.


End file.
